1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tape-pack loading mechanism adopted in a tape player or magnetic tape recording/playing device, amd more particularly to a mechanism, of a simpler construction, for automatically and smoothly loading a tape pack into the playing position in the tape player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been proposed and adopted in some conventional tape players to utilize a motor drive for moving into the playing position a tape pack inserted in the player. The conventional tape-pack loading mechanisms use an intermittent-motion gear to unlock the tape-pack guide which is normally forced downward, thus dropping the tape pack into place for tape playing; in this mechanism, a large force is required to lift the tape pack for ejection after playing or in the course of playing for some reason. Namely, a large operating force is necessary for unloading the tape pack, which leads to disadvantages so that the operability of the tape player is low and no compact design of the mechanism is obtainable.